


ya like jazz?

by lizalilac



Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: During Canon, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, I can’t be serious for even a second, I’m sorry about the title lmao, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Soft Goro Week 2020, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, also yes im part of the pianist ren agenda, goro pines and doesn’t realize it, goro stares at ren: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizalilac/pseuds/lizalilac
Summary: Soft Goro Week Day 1: Jazz and MusicThey exchanged no more words, just closed their eyes and took in every note from the instruments and every word from the singer. Goro knew that he and Amamiya never shared silences outside of the jazz club, as one of them was always trying to continue the conversation in their own way.Here, though? Here, they never spoke so long as the music was playing. Surprisingly, the silence between them was comfortable. Goro noticed that he never felt that odd feeling gnawing at his chest when he’s with Amamiya, the feeling he gets when a conversation stagnates and he has to grasp for a way to keep it afloat or simply leave. With him, it’s as if the feeling never existed in the first place, instead replaced with a reassuring warmth somewhere near his heart.(Or, Goro struggles to focus on the music when Ren is right there.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827298
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83
Collections: Day 1 - Jazz and Music, Marigolds Discord Recs





	ya like jazz?

**Author's Note:**

> YALL !! i cant believe soft goro week is a go!!! I've been preparing for this for about a month now but shamefully enough i'm still not done with day 6 or 7 so i'm trying to write them as quickly as i can lol. i rly hope you enjoy this relaxing little fic that's a bit on the shorter side as compared to the other ones, pls stay tuned for the rest of the week and id love it if u leave comments w/ praise or constructive criticism <333
> 
> also, songs to listen to while reading: fly me to the moon - frank sinatra, a dream is a wish your heart makes/young at heart - rick hale and julissa ruth, and of course, no more what ifs!! i greatly recommend sapphire's cover.

The first time he invited Amamiya to the jazz club, he could see the appreciation on the other’s face. It had been just last month, when Goro waited in front of Penguin Sniper for him to arrive, wishing to show him the place that he held so close to his heart. He remembered the initial curiosity that Amamiya must’ve had as he observed the exterior of Jazz Jin, which shifted to a subtle joy when the live music began.

Goro had a habit of closing his eyes as he listened to music, preferring to pay attention to the way the instruments blended into each other and the way the vocals expressed a raw emotion that perfectly complemented the instrumental. But back then, he couldn’t help cracking open a single eye to glance at the boy next to him, finding it much more fascinating to observe the hint of a smile on Amamiya’s face and the gentle sweeping of his long eyelashes over his cheeks. His relaxed expression made him look so young and innocent, quite different from his usual tensed shoulders and neutral disposition that seemed quite forced.

Perhaps that was why he found himself at Jazz Jin with Amamiya again, sipping a blue drink that he’d already forgotten the name of after ordering. This time it was him who called Goro up, asking if he was free this evening. He thought it was quite lucky that he had nothing to do after six, accepting the invite immediately and meeting him there soon after. The live performance was meant to start within five minutes, but for now, he turned his attention to Amamiya.

“I’m quite pleased that you wanted to come here again. The atmosphere here never fails to clear my head after a long day, I wonder if you feel the same?”

Amamiya nodded, taking a sip of his drink. “Yeah, the music here is quite calming. I don’t usually get much time to myself either, so this place is definitely a blessing.”

“I can see that.” Goro chuckled, setting his glass on the table and placing his hands in his lap. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so peaceful. It makes me wonder though, what kind of music do you usually listen to? I mainly listen to jazz, though I’m also partial to some older R&B songs.”

He hummed thoughtfully, propping his elbow up onto the table and supporting his chin with his palm, his other arm resting lazily across his thighs. Goro tried not to pay attention to the cheek being squished by his hand, averting his eyes elsewhere to avoid thinking about how endearing it made Amamiya look.

“I guess I listen to a bit of everything, though these days I find myself listening to more classical music,” Amamiya responded.

“Classical? I never would’ve thought that you enjoy it, you seem like you listen to rock music quite often.”

The other boy chuckled, glancing over at Goro. “You’re right, I do love rock. Though to tell you the truth, I usually listen to classical music when I need to relax. Especially now that I don’t have my piano, I kind of miss it.”

Now that was intriguing. He couldn’t help the look of surprise on his face as he inquired, “You play the piano, huh? That’s amazing, Amamiya-kun, I’d love to hear you play sometime.”

“Ah, is it?” Amamiya smiled softly, rubbing the side of his index finger with his thumb. A nervous tic, huh? His cheeks seemed to colour a bit too, probably from the compliment. Oh, wait, so much for looking away from his cheeks. “Thank you, I’m not that good though. I do it to de-stress, but no one’s heard me play before.”

“Haha, don’t underestimate yourself. I’m certain that you’re quite talented.” Goro took a slow sip from his drink before continuing. “Personally, I wanted to learn how to play the violin as a child. I never got a chance to learn, though.”

Amamiya nodded, looking quite approving. “There’s something about it that’s just so beautiful, isn’t it? In fact, I wanted to learn the violin before I found my passion for the piano.”

“Huh, really? What changed your mind?"

“Well… My mom listened to a lot of Debussy and Beethoven, so I ended up listening to them quite often too. It inspired me to learn how to play,” Amamiya explained with a fond look in his eyes, presumably reminiscing on the past. Goro couldn’t bring himself to respond, but that was only because he found himself lost in Amamiya’s eyes. Something about his nostalgic expression pulled at Goro’s heartstrings in a way he couldn’t describe.

He noticed the singer walking up to the microphone out of the corner of his eye, clearing his throat as he forced himself to tear his gaze away from Amamiya. “Oh, the show’s about to start. It seems to be the same woman from last time, too.”

“Really? Her voice was quite soothing, honestly.”

Goro hummed, nodding his agreement as the song began. They exchanged no more words, just closed their eyes and took in every note from the instruments and every word from the singer. Goro knew that he and Amamiya never shared silences outside of the jazz club, as one of them was always trying to continue the conversation in their own way.

Here, though? Here, they never spoke so long as the music was playing. Surprisingly, the silence between them was comfortable. Goro noticed that he never felt that odd feeling gnawing at his chest when he’s with Amamiya, the feeling he gets when a conversation stagnates and he has to grasp for a way to keep it afloat or simply leave. With him, it’s as if the feeling never existed in the first place, instead replaced with a reassuring warmth somewhere near his heart.

Usually he knew exactly what he was feeling at a time, he was very good at figuring himself out – he had to learn that skill over the years, after all. But of course, Amamiya’s presence never failed to shake things up a bit. Being around him always brought up more questions than answers, it always made him feel conflicted and completely out of his element, though Goro couldn’t really complain about it. It felt exciting as much as it felt confusing, and before he knew it, he found himself enjoying the feeling.

Much like he did on the day before, he opened a single eye to glance over at Amamiya, except this time he found the other already staring. They held each other’s gazes for a moment as Goro took the time to map out every inch of Amamiya’s face. From his smooth and unmarred skin, to the delicate slope of his nose, lingering on those rose-tinted lips that looked incredibly soft. Goro brought his gaze up to the boy’s eyes, admiring the length of his eyelashes and the smoky tint of his irises. Has Amamiya always looked so stunning, or is it the dim atmosphere of the bar that’s making him think so?

Goro couldn’t deny it though, he wasn’t blind. Whether it’s under the dim lighting of Jazz Jin, or the warmth of the morning sun, Amamiya has a way of looking effortlessly handsome all the time. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as the other boy looked away, a lovely pink tinting his cheeks. Smiling to himself, he turned back to his drink and took a small sip of it, wondering absently if the coolness of the drink would be enough to ease the warmth in his chest.

Time passed by fairly quickly while they listened to the live music. Before he knew it, Goro saw the singer stepping off stage as the guests’ quiet chatter replaced her voice. He looked over at Amamiya with a small smile, watching him set his glass back onto the table after a sip.

“Relaxing, isn’t it? I don’t think I can ever get tired of this place,” Goro said.

Amamiya tilted his head a bit to look at him. “Me too, honestly. It’s just so quiet, yet so lively…” He trailed off, a lazy grin appearing on his face. “This might be my go-to spot to relax, especially if you’re here.”

“Oh?” Goro raised an eyebrow, chuckling softly. “Are you saying you enjoy my presence?”

“You tell me, detective,” Amamiya retorted, his easy grin turning into something mischievous. “What do you think?”

Huh, is he flirting? Two can play at this game, Goro thought. He leaned the tiniest bit closer, just enough for Amamiya to notice, feeling a smirk spread across his lips. “I think you like me, Amamiya. You were staring earlier, hm? See something you like?”

He felt pure, unadulterated joy as Amamiya’s cheeks reddened considerably. Goro watched him as he stammered and fidgeted with a strand of hair, seemingly losing all of his ability to flirt back. “Ah- um, yes? Yes, I did. You’re really pretty when you look relaxed.”

“You think I’m pretty?” It’s not like he hasn’t heard that before, but for some reason, hearing it from Amamiya brought back that warmth in his chest. “Haha, thank you. You’re quite stunning yourself.”

Amamiya buried his face into his hands, making a small embarrassed noise. Goro couldn’t help but laugh, he didn’t know it would be this fun to tease him. The other moved his hands away, only to pick up his glass again and down the remainder of his drink in one go, possibly trying to compose himself.

“You’re so mean,” Amamiya complained with an all too endearing pout. Goro only smiled fondly, glancing over at his watch to check the time.

“Ah, it seems it’s gotten quite late. Time really does pass by when you’re having fun, huh?”

Amamiya looked at the time on his phone. “Oh, I didn’t even notice… I suppose it’s time for us to go?”

Goro nodded, grabbing his attaché case and standing up. He made sure Amamiya was following him as he walked towards the exit, saying goodbye to Muhen as they left. When they made it back to the storefront, he stopped and faced Amamiya with a genuine smile.

“Thank you for tonight, I haven’t had the opportunity to relax recently. You could say that I enjoy your presence too, Amamiya. What do you say we do this again sometime?”

“I’d love to,” he responded with a grin. “So, is it a date, honey?”

Goro couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. “It’s a date, darling.”

Soon after that, he was on his way back home. He was lucky enough to get himself a seat on the train, so he crossed his legs and let himself get lost in thought. He thought back to Amamiya – thought about his stupid smile, his soft demeanour and his flirtatiousness. Before today, he thought of him as just an interesting conversation partner, but today proved him to be an interesting person as well.

He recalled the lack of tension in Amamiya’s shoulders as he listened to performances, the gentle grin he seems to reserve for quiet nights like these, the glimmer in his eyes as he talked about his love for the piano, the way he fidgets and blushes when teased or complimented. Way, way more interesting than Goro gave him credit for.

Goro wondered how Amamiya would feel about a quiet walk around Inokashira Park.


End file.
